Życie w mroku
by xenovobez
Summary: Historia 20- letniego Severusa Snape a który utracił jedyną osobę którą kochał. Czy uda mu się ją odzyskać? A może jego serce otworzy się na kogoś innego?
1. Chapter 1

No to zaczynamy. Kiedyś dawno temu za czasów, gdy jeszcze byłam młoda i pełna weny pisałam różne fanfici jednak nie znałam tej strony, teraz ją odkryłam, i postanowiłam w końcu coś tu naskrobać, a że moja fascynacja Potterem sięga teraz zenitu, ponieważ dopiero teraz przeczytałam książki (choć zawsze hejtowałam) postanowiłam puścić w obieg to OK. Kończę przynudzać ;).

Betowanie DoraTonks94, dziękuję bardzo dużo rzeczy wygląda teraz o wiele lepiej

Deszcz siąpił niemiłosiernie od ponad tygodnia. W powietrzu można było wyczuć wilgoć prznikającą człowieka aż do kości. W tą właśnie pogodę pewnien chłopak szedł wąską uliczką pomiędzy kamieniczkami. Jego kruczoczarne włosy były tak samo mokre jak całe ubranie. Nie dostąpił jeszcze zaszczytu naznaczenia Mrocznym Znakiem, nie posiadał więc peleryny Śmierciożerców. Nie było się co oszukiwać - została ona przeznaczona na tego typu pogodę. Nistety mimo szczerych chęci on sam nie był w stanie kupić sobie podobnego płaszcza, osłaniającego go od deszczu. Nie mógł liczyć na pomoc rodziców, bo sami mieli problemy finansowe. Ojciec wolał znęcać się nad żoną i przepijać ostatnie pięniądze w barach, niż znaleźć pracę i zarobić trochę grosza. Matka chłopaka, zbyt uzależniona od swojego męża, nie potrafiła zrobić nic z panującą sytuacją.

To właśnie kłótnie w domu przy Spinner's End powodowały częste ucieczki w trakcie wakacji. Chłopak wolał tułać się po ulicy niż słuchać kolejnej awantury. W trakcie jednej z takich ucieczek, jeszcze przed Hogwartem, poznał Lily. Dziewczyna odmieniła jego życie, choć na chwilę pozwalała uwierzyć, że życie nie musi być przepełnione wyłącznie smutkiem. Że poza cierpieniem istnieją również pozytywne emocje, tak jak promień słońca wyglądający zza burzowych chmur.

Jednak nie nacieszył się Lily zbyt długo – niebawem poznała Potter`a, który upodobał sobie czarnowłosego chłopca jako obiekt psot. Po jednym ze szczególnie okrótnych żartów, kiedy próbowała go bronić, Severus nazwał swoją przyjaciółkę szlamą, biorąc to za przejaw litości. Nie ważne jak bardzo prosił i błagał o wybaczenie ich przyjaźń była skończona.

Jedyny promień słońca rozświetlający jego życie zgasł pogrążając go w wiecznym mroku z którego nie było już ucieczki

Zawsze interesował się czarną magią. Obiecywała tak wiele... Mógł zyskać nieporównywalną z niczym siłę pozwalającą na rozwinięcie skrszydeł i wzniesienie się w przestworza niczym mityczny Ikar. Wciąż wyżej i wyżej, ku oazie wolności i spokoju.

Uwielbiał czytać książki z działu ksiąg zakazanych pod pozorem „tworzenia projektów". Po tak miłym i cichym chłopcu nikt nie spodziewał się takich zainteresowań. Niestety Lily zdawała sobie z tego sprawę i każdy kolejny dzień, w którym zagłębiał się coraz głębiej w mrocznej literaturze oddalał go od przyjaciółki, aż w końcu utracił ją, by nigdy nie odzyskać ponownie. Nienawidził siebie za to, brzydził się sobą, ale było już za późno na jakąkolwiek reakcję.

Pogrążony w rozmyślaniach Snape nadal podążał wąskimi uliczkami Manchesteru. To dzisiaj miał dostąpić zaszczytu przyjęcia Mrocznego Znaku i wstąpienia w szerego Czarnego Pana. Uważał, że jego życie znowu nabierze jakiegokolwiek sensu. Pomoże odzyskać władzę nad magicznym światem rodom czystej krwi uśmiercając po drodze do celu mugolaków i mugoli.

A Potter, jako sprzymierzeniec tych plugawych „połludzi", zginie pierwszy. Już miał się szyderczo uśmiechnąć, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że ona także pochodziła z rodziny mugoli. Już sam fakt jej pochodzenia był alarmujący, a dodatkowo jej małżeństwo z Potterem oznaczało niemal pewną śmierć.

Może to właśnie on ją uśmierci?

Ta myśl nie dawała mu spokoju i nie pozwalała spać. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie głupia i nie przyłączy się do Dumbledore'a w walce z najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem ostatniego stulecia. _Potter ją ukryje._ Minimalnie pokrzepiony tą myślą przeszedł przez znane mu już drzwi, wykonane z hebanu. Klamka miała kształt węża, który kąsał każdą osobę, która odważyła się go dotknąć. _Śmierciożercy i te ich upodobania. Na pewno nikt nie domyśli się, kto obecnie przebywa w budynku_ pomyślał ironicznie.

W środku było dużo ciemniej niż na zewnątrz, więc Severus musiał odczekać kilka sekund nim jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Ciemność w ogromnym pokoju rozjaśniały jedynie pojedyńcze świeczki, palące się od dłuższego czasu. Świadczył o tym wosk kapiący na podłogę. Przy stole w centrum pomieszczenia zasiadał Czarny Pan, w towarzystwie nieodłączniej Nagini. Nad białą serwetą lewitowała młoda dziewczyna, z której w magiczny sposób spuszczano krew. Kropla po kropli spływała ona w stonę Lukrecji Yaxley. Z sadystycznym uśmiechem patrzyła w niewidzce brązowe oczy swojej ofiary.

Nieco dokładniesze oględziny pokoju ujawniły, że są w nim sami, z czego był zadowolony. Nie wiedział czego się spodziewać, a nie chciał wyjść na głupka przed innymi.

- Severusie – rozległ się syczący głos Voldemorta – jak wspaniale, że do nas dołączyłeś. – Zamilkł na chwilę, jakby rozkoszował się niewiedzą swojego nowego Śmierciożercy, po czym kontynuował z niezdrowym błyskiem w oczach. – Jej krew, jako krew dziwcicy, posłuży do wypalenia Mrocznego Znaku.

Severus zdawał sobie sprawę, że nieodłącznym elementem rytuału były czarnomagiczne zaklęcia, do których potrzebna będzie również krew dziewczyny. Zdecydowanie nie chciał być w jej skórze. Wszyscy wiedzieli na co są w stanie zdobyć się poplecznicy Czarnego Pana by zaspokoić jego zachcianki. Cieszył się, że w trakcie nauki w Hogwarcie, opanował legimencję i oklumencję do mistrzostwa. Lepiej było, by Voldemort nie usłyszał jego myśli, a tym bardziej _takich._

Z drugiej jednak strony, świadomość, że w szeregach Śmierciożerców będzie mógł wykorzystać niemal każde znane mu zaklęcie, podniecała go i sprawiała, że chciał sprawdzić swoje granice.

- Snape, podejdź tutaj – usłyszał szorstki głos Lukrecji. Przez kilka sekund patrzyła na niego groźnie, jakby próbowała przeniknąć przez jego duszę, a następnie wskazała podbródkiem na krzesło stojące obok.

Severus podszedł do krzesła i odsunął je niepewnie, jednak chęć mordu w oczach kobiety uświadomiła mu, że ma jedynie stać.

- Ale nam się przygłup trafił, mój Panie... – powiedziała lekko drwiącym tonem. Na jej ustach pojawił się szatański uśmieszek. – No dawaj! Nie mamy całego dnia! Wyciągnij rękę, tak bym mogła wypalić Mroczny Znak na twoim ramieniu!

Czarnowłosy zapamiętał, by w towarzystwie tej całej Yaxley nie okazywać absolutnie żadnych słabości – do których niestety należała nieznajomość rytuałów tego typu. Nie zwlekając dłużej wyciągnął ramię tak, aby Lukrecja mogła rozpocząć rytuał.

Czarownica lekko uniosła brwi na widok wielu podłużnych blizn i fioletowych żył, jednak szybko wróciła do swojej powinności. Kreśliła bliżej nie znane Snape'owi symbole tuż nad jego przedramieniem do czasu, gdy w końcu zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze – ku zdziwieniu Severusa – czerwone plamy. Po mniej więcej pięciu minutach zaczęły one przypominać kształt bardziej podobny do gotowego Mrocznego Znaku – węża wijącego się woków własnego ciała z czaszką w górnej części „tatuażu".

- Za jakąś godzinę zacznie ciemnieć, aż w końcu zczarnieje. Sądząc po twoim zdziwieniu – tak, nie udało ci się go ukryć – nie zostałeś wcześniej powiadomiony co do przebiegu rytuału. Tak ma pozostać. To tajemnica, której nie może poznać absolutnie nikt, czasami jednak zdarzają się wyjątki... – Yaxley przekkrzywiła głowę na bok, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała. Nadal niskim głosem, lecz z nutą tajemniczości, kontynuowała: - Nie pozbędziesz się go już nigdy. Na zawsze pozostanie on symbolem całkowitego oddania Czarnemu Panu. Gdy poczujesz pieczenie, oznaczać to będzie, że nasz Pan cię wzywa. Masz się wtedy niezwłocznie do niego aportować. Kiedy ty dotkniesz Znaku różdżką – Czarny Pan aportuje się do ciebie. Używaj tego – przerwała by przeciągnąć różdżką po jego przedramieniu. Poczuł niemożliwe do zniesienia pieczenie, które mógł porównać jedynie z przypalaniem skóry. Jego lekkie skrzywienie ust Lukrecja potraktowała z uśmiechem – z rozwagą. Wszystko czego potrzebujesz jako Śmierciożerca, jest w rogu.

Oprócz świeczników stała tam staromodna szafa z ornamentami w kształcie cierni. Severus otworzył drzwicznki i jego oczom ukazała się czarna wełniana peleryna, a tuż nad nią, na półce, leżała srebrna maska z otworami na oczy. Nałożył ją i od razu wyczuł zaklęcie przytrzymujące ją przy twarzy, tak by nie zsunęła się podczas walki.

- Wyjdź! – warknął Voldemort tak, że płomienie wszystkich świec zatrzęsły się jakby ze strachu. Nie czekając na dalsze polecenia, Snape zniknął za drzwiami najszybciej jak to tylko możliwe.

- Myślisz, że okaże się pożyteczny? – mruknął do siebie Voldemort, wciąż obserwując drzwi przez zwężone źrenice.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. moja beta coś się spóżnia wię dodaję rozdział drugi bez bety Enjoy!

Rozdział 2

Severus był przekonany, że coś zmieni się w jego życiu. Jakże bardziej mógł się mylić? Mroczny Znak na lewym przedramieniu nie dał mu nic więcej jak tylko potwierdzenie tego, po jakiej stronie się znajduje. Tydzień po „ceremonii" będąc w domu przy Spinner`s End przyrządzał porcje śmiercionośnych eliksirów.

W pewnym momencie poczuł ogromny ból jakby oplatający rozgrzany metal wbijał się w jego rękę. Nie mógł się na niczym skupić, jedyne co był w stanie zrobić to nałożyć czarną pelerynę i schować w nią maskę. Następnie wyszedł na zewnątrz by skryć się w pierwszej lepszej czarnej uliczce. Oglądnąwszy się czy ktokolwiek byłby wstanie coś zobaczyć, przejechał różdżką po czarnym znaku.

Aportował się w opuszczonej dzielnicy. Rozglądną się prędko wokół siebie. Kompletnie nie znał tego miejsca, jednak ktoś znany śmignął mu przed nosem. Był to Lucjusz jeszcze nie przebrany. Podążył za nim skręcając co rusz w inną uliczkę wytłaczaną kamieniami. Z wielu budynków odpryskiwała farba. Z całą pewnością to miejsce nie należało do najbardziej przyjaznych i zamożnych ludzi pod słońcem. W końcu jego oczom ukazał się jednopiętrowy dom otoczony drewnianym płotem, w którym brakowało wielu belek. Blond włosy mężczyzna przystanął na moment przed wejściem do posiadłości i odwrócił się aby spojrzeć Prosto w twarz Severusa.

- I w końcu się spotykamy- uśmiechnął się jak to miał w zwyczaju w taki sposób, że jego uśmiech nie dosięgał stalowych mrocznych oczu. – Możesz tego nie wiedzieć, ale w normalny sposób nie da się dostać na zebranie. Pierw jednak nałóż maskę po czym sam to wykonał.

Wkrótce potem zademonstrował mu zaklęcie umożliwiające mu przedostanie się do środka budynku.

Kiedy obaj znaleźli się w środku. Snape nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś mógłby tutaj mieszkać. Szyby były zakurzone tak, że światło dzienne nie było w stanie się przez nie przedrzeć. Panował półmrok. Pośrodku był ponownie podłużny stół, jednak zasiadających było około 30 osób. Wszyscy zamaskowani. Jedynie Czarny Pan był ubrany w swoją czarną szatę a wężowa twarz była ledwo oświetlona.

- Severusie, szybko odpowiedziałeś na moje wezwanie- powiedział wysokim tonem Voldemort spoglądając zagadkowym spojrzeniem. – Lucjuszu, mój wierny przyjacielu jakież wieści mi przynosisz?- spytał Czarny Pan spokojnie prześlizgując się wzrokiem z twarzy czarnowłosego na Malfoya.

Jego wężowe oczy przeszywały na wskroś mężczyznę. Używał legilimencji. Snape czuł to w powietrzu. Szybko upewnił się czy jego zapory są odpowiednio silne i skierował się w stronę wolnego miejsca.

- Bardzo dobrze Lucjuszu- pochwalił go Voldemort- zajmij swoje miejsce wskazał na wolne miejsce niedaleko jego- Moi drodzy- uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie- otóż jak wszyscy wiemy, nasza działalność ma na celu eliminację brudnej krwi z naszego świata i utworzenia go lepszym. Od bardzo dawna nie było już żadnych działań prowadzących do tego. Lucjusz miał za zadanie dowiedzieć się gdzie odbędzie się najbliższe spotkanie Zakonu Feniksa. Nasze grono powiększyło się o nowego członka, Voldemort zaczął przechadzać się ze środka Sali w kierunku Severusa aż w końcu zatrzymał się nad nim i położył mu kościstą dłoń na ramieniu.- Nie wyjawię wam ze względów formalnych i oczywistych jego nazwiska, jednak mam nadzieję, że okażesz się godny nazywania się jednym z _nas_ – podkreślił ostatnie słowo po czym zaczął przechadzać się wzdłuż stołu.- chciałbym przetestować jego i nasze umiejętności bojowe, otóż od bardzo dawna nie walczyliśmy otwarcie przeciw naszym cudownym przyjaciołom szlam- uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie a pomieszczenie wypełnił gromki śmiech wszystkich obecnych. – CISZA!- ryknął nagle jak to miał w zwyczaju zmieniać humor w przeciągu sekundy w skrajności w skrajność, po czym rozglądnął się po zebranych- odbędzie się to dokładnie za 3 dni około 11 wieczorem,głupcy zbiorą się w Greenock w jednych z domów przy mugolskiej Miscellaneous Alley. Wiecie co to oznacza?- wykrzyknął rozemocjonowany

- Niezłą zabawę- odezwała się Bellatrix zmysłowym głosem ze swojego stałego miejsca w kącie przypatrując się całemu towarzystwu. Pochodziła z arystokratycznej rodziny, nie musiała „całować stóp" czarnemu Panu, aby zabłysnąć w jego oczach. Znała go całe swoje życie. Pierw z opowieści a potem gdy w wieku 16 lat dołączyła do niego. Na jej koncie życie straciła już nie jedna czy dziesięć magicznych dusz. O niemagicznych nie wspominając. Uwielbiała zabijać, torturować, była to dla niej przyjemność porównywalna z seksem.

Severus, gdy spojrzał na nią od razu dostrzegł w oczach kobiety chorą fascynację na wzmiankę o rozlewie krwi. Od tego momentu wiedział, że na nią będzie trzeba uważać. To ona była prawą ręką Voldemorta. Na nią mógł zawsze liczyć w swoich sadystycznych pragnieniach. Reszta to zaledwie pionki do wykonywania brudnej roboty. Jednym z nich miał być -jak myślał chłopak -on sam.

- A ile ich tam będzie?- nagle jakiś wysoki głos rozbrzmiał wyrzucając pytanie w eter. Była to Lucretia, czarnowłosy chłopak mógł w spokoju przyjrzeć się jej o wiele lepiej. Dostrzegł, że z wyglądu nie była aż taka niemiła jak myślał na początku. Jej oczy były szaro-zielone okolone długimi czarnymi rzęsami, włosy miały czerwoną barwę a loczki sięgające ramion sterczały w każdą stronę. Co prawda twarz i reszta ciała była osłonięta przez maskę i pelerynę jednak wiedział że to ona.

- 47 z tego co byłem w stanie wychwycić z pamięci Lucjusza – spojrzał na mężczyznę Czarny Pan

- Damy radę, i tak pewnie nie odważą się użyć Avady będą strzelać zaledwie swoimi pseudoczarami- zaśmiał się jakiś mężczyzna koło Lucretii, ona zaś przyglądała się Severusowi z tajemniczym błyskiem w oku.

-Trzeba będzie ich upchać w jedno miejsce a następnie zabijać jeden po drugim- stwierdziła spokojnie Lucretia odsuwając sobie kolano pod brodę.

- Zostawić kilku i torturami wyciągnąć z nich informacje na temat reszty członków, musimy pamiętać o naszym celu, nie wolno się wam ponieść szale walki- powiedział Voldemort z zimną krwią – Igor, Antonin, Amycus wraz z Rabastanem staniecie w drzwiach blokując każdemu drogę ucieczki- tutaj rozpoczęły się pojedyncze pojękiwania- spokojnie każdy dostanie swoją częśc do zabicia przeciez nikt tam nie będzie stał i czekał na nas, wejdziecie a wtedy zacznie się chaos i panika- Bellatrix, Severus, Lucjusz oraz reszta my wchodzimy każdym możliwym wejściem korzystając z chwilowego zamieszania naszą małą wizytą- uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie – jednak pierw wszyscy pojawiamy się kilka przecznic dalej przy Dungeon Street grupkami, maksymalnie po 4 osoby, żebyśmy nie rzucali się w oczy. Ustalcie między sobą kto z kim wyrusza. Możecie się rozejść. A i pamiętajcie o kamuflażu- dodał szybko na odchodne. Salę wypełniło szuranie krzeseł i rozmowy. Severus powoli zaczął rozglądać się za kimkolwiek lecz za nim zjawiła się czerwono włosa. Oglądnął się za siebie i dostrzegł dziewczynę która uśmiechnęła się do niego niezauważalnie po czym szybko spoważniała i dodała surowym tonem:

- Jak chcesz to chodź ze mną Igorem i moim mężem- Vincentem- założyła ręce mrużąc oczy- chyba, że masz inną grupę

- N-Nie, możemy wspólnie się spotkać. To do 11 za 3 dni tak?

-Tak- odparła dziewczyna po czym odwróciła się jeszcze jednak na odchodnym dodała- tak przy okazji, tutaj mieszkam

Severus miał mieszankę uczuć w głowie. Dlaczego ona mówi mu gdzie mieszka? Zaprasza go do swojej grupy? Wpatruje się w niego? O co jej chodzi? Zupełnie niepodobna do Lily. Tamta nigdy nie zachowywałaby się tak podejrzanie. Właśnie! Lily! Przecież to ona może znaleźć się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie! _Trzeba ją powiadomić. _Pomyślał chłopak. Szedł właśnie uliczką po czym aportował się przy swoim domu. _Tylko w jaki sposób. Straciliśmy kontakt ze sobą wieki temu._

Jest tylko jeden sposób.

Musze udać się do Doliny Godyka i złożyć Potterom niemiłą wizytę. A przynajmniej podrzucić własnoręcznie wiadomość. Wyjął szybko jakąś kartkę i ołówek. Czarnowłosy chłopak naskrobał szybko cienkim lecz schludnym pismem tylko: _Zginiesz 13 listopada. Ratuj się._ Po czym zgiął kartkę na kilkanaście części i włożył do kieszeni. Snape aportował się przy ciągu drewnianych domków niedaleko starej wierzby która już dawno straciła liście, jedynie jej gałęzie smętnie stykały się z ziemią. Na niebie pojawiły się ciężkie chmury. Był to znak rychłej ulewy jaka nie była rzadkością w tej części kraju. Wiatr zaczął silniej napierać na drzewa. Liście zaczęły tańczyć w powietrzu przesiąkniętym już zapachem nadchodzącego deszczu i duchoty. Niemal namacalne było napięcie jakie wytwarzała przyroda w drodze do drzwi Potterów. Nie ułatwiało to Severusowi załatwienia szybko, bezboleśnie i niezauważanie całej tej sprawy. Różnie dobrze mógłby w ogóle tu nie przychodzić, nie miałby za kim tęsknić w pustym mieszkaniu. Pogodziłby się w końcu ze stratą i może nawet rozpocząłby nowe życie? Podszedł do jasnobrązowych drewnianych drzwi i zapukał nachalnie pięścią.

-Tak? – spytał jakiś przestraszony kobiecy kłosik- _Lily- _pomyślał

- To ja. – wymusił na sobie najbardziej oschły głos na jaki tylko było go stać- musimy porozmawiać.

- Przychodzisz tutaj po 3 latach omijając mnie szerokim łukiem tylko dlatego, że zachciało ci się porozmawiać? Oszalałeś. Odejdź.- odparła dziewczyna bardziej pewnie jednak jej głos zadrżał na ostatnim słowie.

- Kto to? -pytał jakiś męski głos z głębi domu

- Nikt ważny! – Odkrzyknęła dziewczyna, jednak uchyliła drzwi na kilka centymetrów i spojrzała przez szparę na mężczyznę. Severus zapomniał już jak piękne były jej zielone oczy kontrastujące z jej idealnie miękkimi falującymi włosami do talii. Jego oddech chwilowo ustał jednak starał się pamiętać, żeby oddychać. W końcu jest śmierciożercą nie może paść bez tchu na widok kogoś. – Zostań tu gdzie jesteś, czego chcesz?- powiedziała szybko, półgłosem Pani Potter.

Zdążyła jednak przyjrzeć się dłużej postaci i rozpoznać skąd kojarzy ten płaszcz.

- Dołączyłeś do nich? – spytała powoli jednak z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie twój interes- odpowiedział oschle chłopak – musisz uważać, za trzy dni…

- Nic nie muszę! Pilnuj więc swojego interesu, od przyjęcia Mrocznego Znaku dla mnie przestałeś istnieć, a teraz proszę, ulotnij się spod mojego domu- po czym trzasnęła drzwiami tuż przed nosem Snape`a

Przez chwilę chłopak nie wiedział co robić. Czy pukać jeszcze raz i powiedzieć co on o tym wszystkim myśli, czy paść na kolana i zacząć błagać o wybaczenie? O nie. Koniec z tym. Pragnął uratować ją przed pewną śmiercią, nie chciała przyjąć pomocy. Odwrócił się na pięcie i teleportował się zaraz za bramą aby aportować się niedaleko własnego mieszkania.

Lily tymczasem skierowała się w stronę łazienki po czym zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi a jej oczy zapełniły się łzami.

_Dlaczego on to mi robi? Dlaczego przystąpił do __**nich. **__Przecież w głębi serca nie jest złym człowiekiem na jakiego się chce kreować. _


End file.
